This is a request for five years of core support beginning September 1, 1980 following the termination of NCI Grant CA 14051. The Cancer Center Support (Core) Grant is requested to provide funds for shared facilities and services, including research salaries for professional staff (the faculty members who as a group operate the program of the Center), centralized services, shared equipment, developmental funds, and administration. Research will be carried out in three main areas of Cancer Biology: 1) Cancer Virology - this group, led by five faculty members, concentrates primarily on the identification of cancer-inducing genes and their products. 2) Cancer Immunology - this program, led by three faculty members, places its major effort in the study of the mechanism by which killer T lymphocytes destroy foreign or cancer cells in vivo and in vitro. 3) Cancer Cell Biology, with four faculty members, explores the biochemical changes that occur on the cell surface and in the cytoskeleton as a result of mailignant transformation. This Core Grant will aid further development of the Center by providing partial support for initial research costs of two new faculty members: a replacement in the Immunology Group and an addition to the Cell Biology Group. Development funds are also requested for the support of exploratory projects in the initial phase, prior to application for peer-reviewed funding.